


Let's Go Giants

by owlmoose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baseball, Flash Fic, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers loses a bet. Some rivalries will never die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Giants

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation on Tumblr about sports loyalties and Steve Rogers as a baseball fan.

The mail hit the screen with a louder thump than usual, so Sam wasn’t surprised to open the door and see a box on the doorstep, intermingled with a few bills and catalogs. The package was addressed to Steve, and Sam set it down on the kitchen table. “Hey, Steve! Mail call.”

Steve jogged down the stairs and paused on the last step, grimacing as he noticed the box. “Damn,” he said. “Guess it was too much to hope that he forgot.”

“That who forgot?” Sam took a closer look at the plain cardboard box and noted the return address. “Major League Baseball?”

“Tony.” Steve had walked the last few steps to the table, and he picked up the package, between distant fingers, as though he held a bomb. “I lost a bet, and now I have to wear this... thing the next time we’re out in public together.”

“Let me guess.” Sam put two fingers to his temple and closed his eyes. “That stupid Iron Man jersey the Orioles were selling last season.”

Steve shook his head. “Worse.” Using the letter opener, he cut the tape and opened the box, pushing the cardboard flap aside and pulling out the packing paper to reveal its contents. “It’s… well, see for yourself.”

Sam leaned over the box, then let out a shout of laughter. The box held a baseball cap, black with a stylized orange “SF” emblazoned on the front, “2014 World Champions” stitched across the back. “Oh! Oh man.” He clapped his hands together, a slow clap of admiration for the evil genius of Tony Stark. “Stark has you totally pegged.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve crossed his arms and glared down at the offending headgear. “It figures, you know? I’m out for seventy years, and the Dodgers win– how many Series during that time? Five or six? Something like that. And the Mets get two, and the Yankees–” He snorted. “Well, we won’t talk about the Yankees. Then I come back, just in time to see the Giants break their fifty year drought. Three World Series in five years.” He lifted the black and orange cap out of the box with a sigh. “Baseball.”

“It’ll break your heart.” Sam grinned at him. “Go ahead, put it on.” Steve glanced at the hat as though it were covered with poison. “It’s not gonna get any easier if you wait.”

Steve sighed again. “Fine,” he grumbled, and he pulled the hat on, tugging the brim down over his forehead. Sam reached into his back pocket for his phone, and Steve’s expression changed from irritation to alarm. “Oh no. No no–”

“Aw, c'mon.” Sam swiped the camera on and held the phone up. “You know Stark’s been tracking the shipment. He’ll just bug you about it until you show him.”

Steve groaned. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Okay, let’s just get it over with.” He put a hand behind his back, looking for all the world like a pitcher about to hurl a fastball at someone’s head, and Sam laughed again.

“All right, there’s that Bumgardner impersonation.” He snapped a couple of pictures, then picked the best one to text to Tony. _Bet you’ve been waiting for this one. Whenever you two settle this bet up, make sure I’m invited._

“Are we finished?” Without waiting for an answer, Steve tossed the hat onto the table with extreme prejudice. “We should get going.”

Sam checked the time on his phone. “Yeah.” He opened the door for Steve and clapped him on the shoulder. “And don’t worry. We’ll get ‘em next time.”


End file.
